


【新狮】A新B狮一发完

by Wyrmbane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrmbane/pseuds/Wyrmbane
Summary: 代发，原作者狐狸abo背景新狮，A新xB特狮，难得的小甜饼车老坟头炸了升天响应一下lof新狮tag下的a新b狮一梗多写哎嘿嘿，默默等粮
Relationships: Manuel Neuer/Marc-André ter Stegen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【新狮】A新B狮一发完

足坛经过三次对于第三性别的平权运动，各位球员的第三性别虽被记录在案，除非本人同意，已不会被俱乐部公开。但在人与人间激烈碰撞的绿茵场上，除去一些知名的omega和beta球员，多数人被大众默认归入到了alpha的行列中。

特尔施特根也不例外。

虽说alpha也拥有易感期，但相比omega，对于生理影响不大且多少能抑制下的反应经常被归为伤停而论，所以身为beta的小狮子被误认为alpha并不奇怪，不如说假借alpha的身份反而更能追上诺伊尔与他竞争让特尔施特根觉得被误解也不赖。

可诺伊尔不这样想了，德国一门不止一次和队内的“大嘴巴”抱怨“要是马克是omega多好，或者beta也可以啊”，然后被穆勒添油加醋地将他的悲伤单恋故事传遍全队，最终在曼努向丽萨打小报告的威胁中不愤地妥协。

“你有没有想过马克其实和我一样是个beta？”某次国家队训练中穆勒神神秘秘地靠近独自做着扑救练习的诺伊尔，压低声音：“你看，他在巴萨出场这么稳定，搞不好真是个beta呢！”

“托马斯你又闻不到...马克有信息素啊！”

诺伊尔指的是由于小狮子的浪漫爱好而缠绕在身边的咖啡香气。

————————————

作为beta可真好啊，特尔施特根再次由衷地感叹，一边忙着分开乱作一团的队友，赛后不知哪位极端人士在人群中喷洒信息素引起了骚乱。他闻不出是哪种类型，不过看着身为alpha的队友们一个个红着眼眶，用手套也能猜出是人工合成的omega信息素。

这边刚将顶在一起的博阿滕和胡梅尔斯分开隔离，另一边又发出了吵嚷，揉了揉发痛的胳膊，特尔施特根感觉这比一场下来的扑救还要累人，还好队里有几位beta，不然就凭着随队的工作人员可能无法控制住赛后还激动着的几位球员和保住贝恩德的屁股。

莱诺是个omega在队里不是什么秘密，看他每赛季固定的轮休时间也能发现端倪，不过诺伊尔的出场倒是意外地稳定，特尔施特根肯定不会往omega去想，不然曼努未来的alpha未免太可怜了点。

［所以说肯定是alpha啊！］

小狮子看着拦住自己路的诺伊尔，他倒是有好奇过曼努的信息素会是什么味道，听马口说那是种意象的感觉，很像雪打后的松枝散发的冷冽感。

这让特尔施特根想到了自己的家乡，刚烤好的老式坚果派香气混合着雪后门兴特有的多种绿植味道，是他小时候夹着脏兮兮手套回到家的怀念。

“曼努？你先贴上抑制贴吧。”

“...马克。”诺伊尔眯着眼盯着微微垂眼的特尔施特根，［他是个alpha，他没反驳过托马斯的调侃］，小狮子又露出了让他气极又无奈的表情，那种beta一样亲近实则疏离的冷淡感比同为alpha的味道更能让他抓狂。

诺伊尔再次释放自己的信息素，冷静讲，他不应该在这种情况下继续这样做，周围的队友已经开始骚动，占有欲十足的信息素将特尔施特根包裹住，高个子德国人期待着小狮子的反应。

特尔施特根知道alpha会下意识地放出信息素作为攻击手段，但他没想到曼努对自己的敌意如此大，就算自己闻不到，看到周围皱起眉头的alpha队友反应也能清楚。

小狮子是有点难过的，虽然他将诺伊尔视作竞争对手与前进的鞭策，但也将其视为可以依靠的前辈，但从什么时候两人开始毫无交流的？似乎特尔施特根的进步将两人的距离推得更远，站在摇摆的天平两侧，一方稍稍动作，就会引来媒体镜头和笔尖的挑拨。

抿了下嘴，马克选择给诺伊尔一个抱抱，［好吧，我知道你不喜欢我，但也不至于对队友这么提防吧。］“比赛不错，曼努。”

刚下场的一门还没做出什么反应，一个冰凉的玩意啪地贴在后颈的腺体，瞬间浇灭了诺伊尔脑子里燃烧着的混乱火苗。

——————————————

［该死的该死的！］

诺伊尔摸了下后颈揭开抑制贴的一角，一只手攀上小狮子的肩膀。面对自己攻击性的信息素特尔施特根依旧面不改色地钻进自己怀里，他甚至开始怀疑马克是不是故意的了，beta般平静的表情恰到好处地勾起了诺伊尔征服欲。

“曼努？”

［你看，他就是故意的］，小恶魔最终占了上风，诺伊尔将其归功于信息素的恶劣影响，他必须在这里迈出第一步。

将特尔施特根推进了浴室，回味下小狮子脸上终于出现的惊慌，诺伊尔舌尖抵着牙根压抑下舒爽的欢呼，手掌顺着布料下摆钻进还呆愣着的马克衣服里，嘴唇凑过去，在他的侧颈留下一连串吻。

“曼努？！冷静点，你只是被信息素控制了，我不是...呜。”

［信息素？那种合成的玩意？我只会被你的咖啡味影响。］诺伊尔轻笑了声转而堵住了小狮子的嘴，手指故意捏上胸前的一点，听着马克的惊呼被他的舌头堵回嘴里，慌张地被自己掌握了节奏。

特尔施特根意识到推不开接近易感期状态的诺伊尔，试图夺回主动权，被对方缠着搅动的舌头逐渐试探着伸向对方牙关内，但最终不敌吻技高超的队长被亲的迷迷糊糊。

分开的嘴唇被曼努轻咬一口，把马克从缺氧状态拉回来的是胸前的湿润感，诺伊尔正埋在特尔施特根胸前隔着衣服舔舐着乳头，另一只手扶在他的腰侧慢慢刮着敏感处。

“曼努，别做后悔的事，”小狮子抬头闭上眼睛，吞下口水，自己有好感的前辈突然开窍一般温柔的前戏让特尔施特根怀疑球迷喷洒的信息素是不是搞坏了曼努的脑子，“我是个beta，不...”

“别拒绝我，马克。”

诺伊尔说话时的振动顺着小狮子的胸部传到脊椎，特尔施特根呻吟一声默认了曼努接下来的动作，配合着让他褪下自己的裤子。

吹了个口哨，捏了下马克半勃的阴茎，现在诺伊尔知道了这只可口的小狮子是个beta更没什么顾及，咬着特尔施特根红了的耳尖揉了揉他挺翘的屁股，“马克，马克，我要早知道你是个beta...”

后面的话被小狮子的呜咽声盖住，一根手指突破了马克的穴口顺着向里探索，beta的后穴不像omega一样适合用于交合，但同样因为特尔施特根的动情分泌出腺液些许润滑了干涩的通道，方便了诺伊尔手指的扩张。

勉强能容纳四根手指，小狮子因为被撑开的古怪触感咬在曼努的肩膀上闭着眼藏起喘息。“马克，想听你叫出来，这里就我们两个。”

“呜——”

“不骗你，睁开眼睛吧 马克。”诺伊尔嘴唇擦过特尔施特根被啃的湿漉漉的耳尖，舌头模仿着性器抽插的动作摩擦在耳蜗。小狮子软着腰挂在队长身上，睫毛颤抖着张开，瞳孔涣散着感受手指在深处按压寻找让他疯狂的那一点。

“曼努！！哈——别！”

突然拔高的呻吟表明诺伊尔找对了地方，嘴角挑起一个恶趣味的笑，鼻尖蹭在色情喘息的特尔施特根额头，“你真是太美味了，我的小狮子。”

草草又在软肉处按压几下，抽出手指给了马克一个缓冲期，从快感中跌下的小狮子哼唧着拱在诺伊尔脖颈处，不满地蹭了蹭他的下巴，手指偷偷向后伸勾在了曼努的裤腰上暗示性地拉了拉。

诺伊尔不禁失笑，他到底为什么现在才对马克出手？要是错过了马克现在的模样他会后悔的。

握住小狮子的手指拉下裤子，跳出来的狰狞让特尔施特根不禁有些退却，［开玩笑的吧！这东西怎么进去......］，再次被曼努扣着后脑吻住，也就放弃任由思维被丢弃。

即使进行了扩张，alpha的尺寸也不容小觑，龟头最宽处突破括约肌让特尔施特根害怕地咬住下唇，诺伊尔安慰性地将手指垫在他的牙齿间，托住小狮子的屁股操进深处。

喊叫卡在舌根，前列腺被碾过的快感让马克大脑放空一瞬，白茫茫一片散去后只剩自己不加掩饰的呻吟和喘息，曼努每次抽插大力顶敏感点附近，alpha的阴茎过于粗大以至于不需要什么技巧就可以将小狮子的敏感处操得爽到脚趾蜷缩。

beta是无法被标记的，他们的后颈处没有腺体，但诺伊尔依旧执着地吸允着特尔施特根的后颈处，将那一小块皮肤弄的泛红。马克抬着的一边腿贴在曼努侧腰，试图向后勾住盘上寻找一个支撑点。

清楚小狮子想法的诺伊尔大拇指摩挲了下发红的后颈，胳膊垂下手掌托住特尔施特根的翘臀，“马克，你可以试着相信我。”双手用力在马克的抽气中抱起了他的小狮子。

全身的重量压在两人的连接处，阴茎操到了特尔施特根退化的生殖腔口，慌了神的马克双腿乖乖盘在诺伊尔腰间，红着脸轻声贴在曼努耳边：“求求你别进来，曼努，好痛....”

“不会的，马克，还不到时候。”［我会等着你邀请我的。］

安慰着马克等待他适应，诺伊尔慢慢向上顶了下得到了小狮子可爱的小声喘息，变本加厉地抵在敏感处的软肉操弄起来。被快感击溃的特尔施特根最终被操射出来，长时间未发泄的精液量射满了小腹，被曼努点在手指蹭到了小狮子的嘴唇上。

诺伊尔最终还是射在了外面，alpha的结对于第一次的马克过于硕大了，曼努希望能给他的小狮子一次美好的体验，毕竟 来日方长。

“所以你为什么觉得我是个alpha？”

“嗯...我一直以为你的信息素就是咖啡味的。”

“...没有啊？我怎么没有闻到。”

“怎么会，”诺伊尔夸张地把脸埋进特尔施特根的胸前，“是加奶的咖啡呢！”


End file.
